


How times change

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Drugs, Forced incest sort of, Intersex Loki, Jötunn Loki, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Rape, Revenge, Torture, gangbangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: A dark little one-shot that isn't Infinity War compliant, where right after escaping Ragnarok, Thor and Loki are captured by the Grandmaster once more.





	How times change

They had just evaded Ragnarök. They were amicable again. Things were going fine.

Until they stopped for supplies, and were captured by men loyal to the Grandmaster (though how anybody could be loyal to the Grandmaster was beyond Thor).

The Grandmaster had made them his ‘pets.’ He had yet to break Thor~ the man was terribly unfamiliar with Asgardians~ but it seemed that he had had some experience with Jotuns, or maybe he had simply been more motivated to break Loki because… because… <strike>Thor was going to be sick.</strike>

They’d started out strong. As strong as anyone could be after their world had come crashing down around them and they found themselves recaptured by a lunatic.

By day five, Loki was sprawled out on a couch, naked, and in a drug-fuelled haze. Thor didn’t know much about the drug, only that it made Loki _horny_ and happy, and that without it, Loki’s withdrawal symptoms were: migraines, insomnia, paranoia, fevers, chest pains and, of course, stomach cramps.

Perhaps the worst part was that the Grandmaster didn’t feed it to Loki. Oh no. He made Thor beg to feed it to Loki, by letting Loki’s withdrawal symptoms wage on. And as horrible as he felt for doing it, as weak as he was, he couldn’t stop himself. He couldn’t bear to see his younger brother in such agony.

Fucking. That was another thing that they did now. Though the Grandmaster had never made them cross the line personally, and though Thor felt disgusted with himself doing it, he knew that there was no other alternative. Loki’s quim was as fertile as fresh earth when it was in season (and Loki was too out of it to know which part of his cycle he was in), and with the number of men the Grandmaster had him servicing regularly, it was too risky to let a stranger father Loki a child. Loki had, in one of his lucid moments, begged him not to let a stranger put a baby in him. He hadn’t wanted _another_ child of rape. <strike>Though Thor didn’t personally see how a child of incest would be much better.</strike>

The Grandmaster himself had never touched them, though he did obsess a little with Loki. Thor wasn’t an idiot, he knew that the two had slept together. Loki would whimper and spread his legs invitingly, _finger_ _himself_ in front of the Grandmaster. The Grandmaster would simply look at Loki with something, the briefest hint of disappointment, though Thor could not decipher the full emotion, and then would activate Loki’s shock collar, turning him into a babbling mess.

Once, during one of Loki’s gangbangs, he had cried out for the Grandmaster, and the man had simply looked away. In what, shame? Men like the Grandmaster never felt shame.

Thor did. He felt it all the time, especially of late. Like when Loki would succumb to sleep and whimper his name before shaking violently. Loki would never tell him what the nightmare was, but Thor had a feeling that it was the same one on loop.

He also felt shame whenever the Grandmaster’s ‘fun’ got too much, and instead of yelling out ‘red’ or something, Loki yelled out ‘Thor’, as though his brother was supposed to save him. No. No. That statement was false. His brother _was_ supposed to save him. It kept Thor up at night.

Thor had, of course, also been used. Never sodomy though (although they were only nine days in), always oral. Prior to this experience, he hadn’t had much skill with performing fellatio on a man… my how times had changed.


End file.
